The Ice Queen
by Jacklez
Summary: Ashe awakens in a cave, soon to discover she has been captured by The Ice Witch Lissandra and her tribe of Frostguard. What does the Ice Witch have in store for her?
1. Chapter 1

Ashe slowly opened her eyes. Everything was fuzzy and she didn't remember anything about where she was nor how she got there. As she tried to bring her hands up towards her face in attempts to rub the grogginess from her eyes, she realized they were tied behind her back. Shaking her head around she began to realize the position she was in.

Tied up. Stripped of everything but undergarments. Alone.

Looking around, she determines she's in some sort of cave with nothing else, but ice, snow and darkness. An hour or so passes by and she begins to hear what seems like voices getting closer. As the voice draws near she begins to identify it as a figure can be seen moving in the shadows.

"Ahh, so she's awake. The Ice Queen will be glad to hear." The Troll King yelled with a horrendous snicker.

"Where am I Trundle, and why am I like this?" Ashe stammers out as Trundle comes into her line of sight.

"Well my precious little queen wannabe" Trundle said followed by a horrible laugh. "It looks like you are in quite the situation, tied up, in a cave where none of your little tribe will be able to get to. Anyways, I could answer your question... Or I could just inform Lissandra like I'm supposed to... Hmmm... Decisions... Decisions..."

Trundle began to trudge over towards Ashe, his club swung over his shoulder. As he approached he knelt down in front of her, his ugly face mere inches away from hers.

"Hmm... I wonder what you taste like..." Trundle said seconds before he brought his tongue across Ashe's face.

"Disgusting animal!" Ashe spat out as Trundle laughed and vanished into the darkness.

"How did I get into this position?" Ashe mumbled to herself as she pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Life's been pretty hectic and just haven't had the time to continue writing. Please if you can leave a review on how you like the story, or if there is something you would like me to improve on. I am very new to this whole thing. Anyways thanks for reading, and hope you enjoy. :)**_

Lissandra was sitting on her throne of dark ice going over her next stage of attack on the Avarosan when Trundle entered the room dragging Boneshiver behind him. As he approached the throne Lissandra turned her attention towards him and spoke.

"Yes Trundle? What is it you have to report?" She asked, her voice icy cold.

"Ashe has awoken, and does she ever taste good. Please won't you let me have a small bite?" Trundle responded.

"No, she is of more use to us, alive. In one piece. Do you understand Trundle? I don't want you touching a single hair." Lissandra demanded.

"Very well... I won't touch a single hair on her head..." Trundle replied. 'Oh don't worry, Ice Bitch... I won't touch her hair... Now other parts of her... I can't promise...'

After dismissing Trundle, Lissandra stood up and made her way towards the cave where Ashe was kept prisoner in.

"Now the real fun begins, my little queen." Lissandra said to herself, following up with a small laugh.

Ashe wiped her tears on her knees as she struggled to remember what happened before she awoke in this humiliating position.

"What happened! How did I get here?! Where are my people!" She yelled out in frustration.

As she quieted down, she heard an unmistakable laugh that was colder than ice.

"Well, well, well... How pitiful you look, stripped of everything, tied to a shard of my dark ice. Crying out to no one. You really aren't suited to rule these lands Ashe... You aren't even suited to lead the Avarosan. Now however, here I am to save you from your pitiful life as a "leader". So don't worry that pretty little head of yours. I will gladly take control of the Avarosan for you." She finished with a laugh.

"They will never follow you Ice Witch!" Ashe snapped back.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong, they WILL follow me, even if they don't know it."

"What are you talking about Lissandra?"

"Very, well might as well tell you know since you're so curious. You are going to be my puppet, you will seem to still lead the Avarosan but everything you say or do will be what I tell you."

"And why would I do that? What are you going to do to make sure I follow your commands?"

"Oh my little Ashe, that's the beauty of this, you're going to willingly be my puppet. I won't have to do such a thing as blackmail." Lissandra Says with a small laugh as she approaches Ashe from the front.

Lissandra crouches down so she's at eye level with Ashe and raises her hand towards Ashe's cheek, wiping away a tear drop.

Ashe immediately stiffens as she feels Lissandra's icy hand touch her cheek.

"Wha- What Are you doing?" She stammers out while shifting a bit.

"Shh don't worry, I won't hurt you." Lissandra replies before leaning in and capturing Ashe's lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Sorry for the delay on this release, life can get pretty hectic, especially when you're starting college in a course like Game Programming. I will try and release future updates sooner, but can't promise anything right now as I have a pretty full schedule. Thanks again to all who read/favorite/follow. I hope you enjoy chapter 3 **

**- WARNING -**

**There is a small amount of non-consensual acts in this chapter. If you find that uncomfortable, skip ahead the second part of this chapter. (Parts being separated by the lines)**

Ashe froze as she felt the ice cold lips come in contact with her own. '_What's going on? Why am I unable to push back or fight this? Why are her lips getting warmer…? I've never felt his before… Wait, why am I kissing back…?' _Ashe thought to herself as she slowly gave in to the embrace and gave back.

Lissandra slowly brought her hand around to Ashe's lower back, making contact she could feel the shiver that went up Ashe's spine. "Relax my little Avarosian queen, like I said, I will bring you no harm." She whispered after breaking the kiss for a few seconds.

"Wait! No! This isn't right! We're enemies, we shouldn't be doing this!" Ashe stammered after being drawn to her _senses_ following the break of the embrace. She started trying to back away from the 'Ice Witch' until hitting the wall of the cave.

"Fine, we will play your game, but it won't be long until you give in to your inner desires my little queen. Not just anyone would feel warmth from my touch, let alone my lips." Lissandra responded with a small laugh before vanishing from the small amount of light given off in the cave.

"What just happened….? Why do I feel like this….?" Ashe whispered to herself when she was alone.

"Trundle, I want you to bring Ashe her food, and then leave. Don't say a word to her. Just give her, her supper and come back here. Understood?" Lissandra commanded.

"Sure thing" Trundle responded. _'I'll give her, her supper alright, but it won't be the only thing I give her'_

Trundle made his way to the 'room' that Ashe was being kept in. Once inside he stayed out of the light while observing her for a few minutes.

Ash sat with her back against the wall, she had been untied a bit, but was still chained to the spike of ice near the center of the lighted area of the cave. She had been replaying the events of what she assumed was the previous day over and over in her head, when she spotted something emerging into the light of her 'prison'.

Trundle walked over towards Ashe, plate of food in one hand, Boneshiver being dragged behind him with the other. "Well here ya are, food fit for a 'Queen'" He chuckled out while dropping the food on the floor in front of Ashe.

"What do you want Trundle? You here to torment me some more on behalf of the Ice Witch?" Ashe responded.

"Pfft, no. I was _'ordered'_ to bring you food and leave… But I think I might stay a little longer and get my reward."

"Reward? What are you talking abo-!" Ashe had begun.

While Ashe was talking Trundle walked up to her and clasped his free hand over her mouth, dropping Boneshiver down on the ground beside him. He then began to grab hold of Ashe's breast while she attempted to struggle against the troll's strength.

Ashe began to try and fight back against Trundle's grasp as he moved his hand over to her other breast while he laughed to himself.

"Do you ever have some nice tits _'Queenie'_! Oh how I would love to just play with them all day long! But the real question is… What do you have down here…?" He said as he slowly brought his hand down Ashe's body aiming between her legs.

As Trundle's hand left her breast and started working its way down her body, Ashe fought harder, eventually managing to get his hand off her mouth.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Ashe screamed out.

"Hmmm…. Should I? Or shouldn't I?" Trundle contemplated as his hand drew closer and closer to its target. "Know what? You're right, I should save this prize for another time!" He responded to himself as he removed his hand before it got to its targeted area. "Until next time _'Queenie'_ take care of yourself!" Trundle yelled out to Ashe as he walked off after picking of Boneshiver.

Ashe curled her body together as tears began to stream down her face. Her mind running over every single thing that just happened to her.

Lissandra sat impatiently on her throne, waiting for her troll commander to return from what should have taken him five minutes at most. After what must if been fifteen minutes Trundle walked into the room, dragging his club behind him.

"What took so long?" Lissandra demanded as soon as Trundle was halfway across the room.

"Ashe was trying to escape, I had to pin her down so I could chain her back up." Trundle responded without missing a beat.

"Really, she managed to escape her _'chains'_?" Lissandra questioned.

"Ya, we should invest in getting stronger chains. So she can't break lose again." Trundle replied.

"Here's the thing Trundle…" Lissandra began as she stood up from her throne and slowly walked towards the troll who stopped dead in his tracks when he heard what came next. "Those _'chains'_ that Ashe "broke" out of, are made of the same material as your club. So what you are saying is; Ashe can break your club if she wanted to, with her bare hands?"

"I… Umm…." Trundle stammered.

"So I ask you one more time Trundle. What! Took! So! Long!" Lissandra screamed as dark energy started to swirl around her right hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, the life of a programming student is a long and busy one, especially when you have so many commitments. I'll try to update faster, but unfortunately, I can't make any promises. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the lastest chapter of The Ice Queen!**

Ashe opens her eyes, her tears frozen to her face, memories of Trundle's actions still fresh in her mind. She slowly pulls herself up into a sitting position, knees pulled to her chest.

"I see you are finally awake." Lissandra's icy voice whispers in from the silence. "I want you to understand something… Trundle had no right to do what he did to you, and trust me. He has been severely punished for it."

Ashe feels the cool touch of Lissandra for a split second before it turns into warmth and her head is brought down onto Lissandra's shoulder. "Why…? Why are you doing this for me…? I thought you would have enjoyed what Trundle tried to do to me…. I thought you would have killed me by now…."

Lissandra shakes her head lightly as she begins to stroke Ashe's hair away from her face. "Now, now my little Ice Queen, I would never let anyone hurt you. You are mine, and Trundle is being punished for his actions against you. Why would I kill you? Now that would be a crime, killing something as beautiful as you! Here, put this on." Lissandra whispered to Ashe as she handed her a bundle of cloth.

Ashe took the bundle and unfolded it. Holding it out in front of her, she admired the robe before standing up and putting it on. As she finished tying it up, the chain keeping her in the cave smashed into small ice shards. Turning back towards Lissandra, Ashe noticed she had stood up and had her hand outstretched towards her.

"Come on, don't be shy my little Ice Queen, I have something to show you." Lissandra spoke with a smile.

Reaching out to take Lissandra's hand, Ashe began to follow behind the Ice Witch. Looking around as she was lead from the cave into a fortress made of dark ice. "Where are we?" Ashe whispered out mostly to herself.

"What will soon be the capital of the Freljord!" Lissandra responded.

As they entered the fortress, Ashe immediately saw the throne made of ice in the middle of the room, and to the right of it a giant block of ice. As they got closer, Ashe recognized the figure trapped in the center of the ice block.

"As I said, he was punished severely." Lissandra said with a smile. Sitting down on the throne, Lissandra gently pulled Ashe onto her lap. "And here is where we will rule our land from, my little Ice Queen."

Ashe's mind was exploding, so many things, happening so fast. _'Was Lissandra telling the truth? Does she really feel this way about me? What should I do?'_


	5. Chapter 5: Ashe

**A/N: I am sorry about the constant delays in between chapters but my life has been pretty busy, from midterms to school work, to trying to write. To misplacing files, to trying to keep up to date on things I find important in my life, to the unfortunate case of writers block. But don't worry, I will not abandon this story, I will see it through to the end. Anyways enough rambling, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**A/N 2: Quick note, I find it better to write in first person, so I will be switching to first person, to whose eyes you're seeing through will be the title of each chapter.**

ASHE

Sitting on the throne, timed seemed to just speed up to the point where I couldn't keep up, everything around me a blur. All I could think about was Lissandra's hand gently grazing up and down my thigh, slowly getting higher as she went about her day giving orders to her servants.

"Ashe?" Lissandra's icy, yet calming voice broke me out of my day dreaming.

"Sorry?" I responded in almost a whisper.

"Day dreaming were you?" She chuckled out. "What I said was, would you like something to drink? I'm going to have some whine myself."

"Um… Water is fine…." I responded shyly.

Lissandra then called over someone and proceeded to have them fetch us our drinks, all the while she never stopped rubbing my thigh with her hand. Once we had our drinks, she proceeded to ask me a few questions, from what do I do for fun, to what my favorite meal food is. For some reason I answered all of her questions, never really wondering why she wanted to know. She never asked me anything involving the Avorosan, only myself.

Time seemed to once again become a blur when Lissandra went back to focusing on ordering her commanders on various tasks to do. It wasn't until she said we would be heading to _our_ room for the remainder of the night that I began to focus on what was going on around me. The '_our'_ sticking out the most.

Lissandra stood us up and then began to lead me from the throne and then through a series of doors and halls until we came across a room. Looking around the room, I took in the scenery, there seemed to be a giant bed in the middle, a small table on either side, a couch and a few chairs in the corner by a fireplace, a set of double doors on the opposite wall and another door on the last wall. Leading me in by the hand she took me to the couch and she laid down. Pulling me down to lay on top of her, she then continued to rub my thigh as she began to kiss my neck. Closing my eyes I took in the feelings I began to receive as she began to trail the kisses up to my ear where she began to softly nibble on the lobe. Subconsciously I let out a small moan followed by a whimper as she stopped to whisper in my ear.

"You're beginning to like this aren't you, my little Ice Queen."

Giving a small moan in response, Lissandra began to bring her hand higher until she just barely grazed the spot between my legs that just grew wetter and wetter. Her other hand began to undo the robe I had tied around my body. As the robe came open her hand began to trail up from my stomach to around my breasts, barley grazing them. The hand on my leg seemed to start making its way down the other leg, avoiding the area that was just growing wetter by the second. Hearing my quiet whimpering Lissandra chuckled lightly as she barely grazed my hard nipples. '_What is happening? Why am I not fighting her? Why am I just submitting to her? Do I actually like this? Maybe? I don't know what to do!'_ My thoughts trailed on as Lissandra continued to trace up and down my legs and around my breasts, carefully avoiding any sensitive parts.

"…Please…" I barely whisper out as she yet again avoids touching me where I _need_ her to.

"Desperate are we?" Lissandra's icy yet calming voice whispers into my ear, only making me more aroused. "If you want it, I need to hear you beg for it. Beg for what you want my little Ice Queen.

"Please…., I _NEED_ it….!" I stammer out.

"Need what? Say it, say _EXACTLY_ what you want, and I will do it." She whispers in response as she grazes over my lips, barely putting pressure.

"Fuck me! Fuck my pussy!" I all but scream to her


End file.
